


Be Quiet, Little Birdie

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Michael (Supernatural)'s Vessel, Possessed John Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Michael!John captures you as bait for the Winchester brothers.





	Be Quiet, Little Birdie

“Shh..” John whispers as he approaches you. You whimper in response as he reaches out a hand and strokes your cheek with a finger. It’s not really John, you knew this. It was Michael, the Archangel trying to break you into feeding him information.

You had no idea where the Winchester brothers were, but you knew they would be looking for you. You knew they would find you before this lunatic in front of you had his way at your skin.

Or at least, you hoped….

“Tell me where they are, Y/N,” his voice soft, almost gentle in his tone. You flinch as you smell the ash on his breath. It nearly makes you vomit. “Tell me, and you’ll survive just long enough for them to see you ripped apart piece by piece.”

“Screw you,” you managed to mumble out, giving your best scowl as he steps back in appraisal. 

“She speaks!” he taunts. “Where are my sword and the vessel?”

“Up your ass!” you grimace.

He chuckles darkly as he lunges at you, his hand wrapping around your throat easily. “Surely, you want-” he cuts off as the doors of the church slam open and in come the Winchester boys to your rescue.

You groan in response as Dean rushes over to Michael with angel blade and Sam rushes to your aid, untying you from the column. A blinding light flashed in your view as Dean lunged the blade into Michael’s heart. You knew the angel wasn’t dead, but it harmed him enough to be forced away from the fight.

“Can you walk?” Dean rushed over to you and examined your ripped clothes. You could see the pain on his face as he looked over you. “Are you hurt?”

“I’ll be fine as soon as we leave this place.” you groaned as Sam scooped you up in his arms and Dean led the way out of the place.


End file.
